The present invention relates to bookmarks and more particularly to specialized bookmarks capable of returning a reader to the exact page, column and line desired.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention may be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals indicate like parts and the purpose of the bookmark is to precisely mark the exact page last read. The purpose of the bookmark's attached sliding pointer is to identify the exact paragraph and/or sentence that was last read. Further, the custom made sliding pointer bookmark is designed and constructed to provide a guide and quick reference.